Where You Can't Follow
by Shannon B
Summary: She was tired of running,exhausted from protecting her the only family she had.Can she trust the X-Men to help her, without putting THEM in danger,as well? Gambit/OC, R/R! I stink at summaries, please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize, basically. Don't sue me because I'm a poor student.

Summary: The X-Men are called upon to help protect a young girl who is being hunted by a group of mutants bent on using her powers for evil. She and her aunt seek solace at the Mansion and are met with both acceptance and anger. I suck at summaries, please read and review!

_Two little girls sat on their veranda, the sun shining brightly in the mid-day sky. Two little heads, one brown, one so light it was almost blonde. "C'mon, Callie, __**I**__ want to be Scarlett this time!" The smaller of the two stood with her hands on her hips, like she had seen her mother pose so many times. She attempted to make the same face as her mother, stern, but only ended up pushing out her lips like a fish. The bigger girl pushed her foot against the railing and rocked herself lazily in the old rocking chair that had supposedly come all the way from England. She shook her head quickly, liking how the sun hit her hair and lit it up like a light bulb. _

_"Nope. I'm oldest so I decide. You're Rhett. I told you, you're Rhett until you get to be older than me." The older girl shook her hair again, mesmerized in a way that only a child could be mesmerized. The younger girl saw that her pose and face weren't working and decided to go with a new tactic. She plopped herself down on the porch and buried her face in her knees. She hated being Rhett all the time. Rhett was a boy and she was not a boy! For once, she wanted to be Scarlett O'Hara and bat her eyes and wave her hand dismissively. It wasn't fair, not at all. _

_Callie ignored her sister for a few minutes, enjoying the Georgia sun beating down on her face. It warmed her up, like the chicken soup her mother was so proud of, and made her feel like nothing could ever go wrong. Finally, she decided that she was tired of her sister being upset. Besides, she didn't even want to play Gone With the Wind anymore. "Bianca. Hey, Bianca. Look." Her sister sullenly rose her head. Callie focused her gaze on a flower pot filled with posies that sat on the veranda's steps. It rose of f the ground and made its way to Bianca. It sat itself down next to her, as if Bianca herself had made it come just by wishing it. Younger sister smiled brightly at older sister. _

_It was before Bianca would get jealous every time Callie used her power. It was before Callie turned her back on her family. Before Bianca did become older than Callie. And by that time, she didn't have time to be Scarlett. She was too busy trying to keep a little girl, so much like herself as a child, alive. _

* * *

Bianca imagined that her life must be similar to that of someone enrolled in Witness Protection. She had gotten used to it, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. That it wasn't so bad. That as soon as Izzy was old enough to make her own decisions, she could have her life back. Of course, that was at least ten years away. But what was ten years? She would be thirty-seven by then. Maybe she could pretend that she was one of those women that wanted to wait to get married and have kids. Forget all about her fantasies as a little girl of getting married young. Oh well, right?

The sun had just started to rise behind the curtains of the cheap motel curtains. Peeking through polyester, a stream of light fell across a small face lying in bed. Blonde curls fell messily over a face that could have belonged to an angel. Belied the fact that the girl was becoming a handful. Six years old going on thirty, Bianca liked to think. A yawn escaped from Bianca. It was six thirty in the morning and she had been awake for two hours now. Sleepless and near-sleepless nights had become routine when every little creep or bump could signal another attack. One that Izzy might not be able to foresee or stop.

Bianca clicked through the TV channels—the volume muted—and stopped on the weather channel. The one channel that didn't make her worry or think about people she couldn't talk to anymore. It was going to be sixty five degrees with a chance of rain. '_That's nice._' Bianca tossed the remote onto the bed where her niece slept, aware only of the dreams that her sleep provided her. Walking into the bathroom, Bianca stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection.

Somehow along the way, she had lost some of her spark. She was still a pretty girl. Had that Southern belle look that strangers had always commented on. _Oh what pretty little girls! You look just like little debutantes!_ Directed more toward the lighter head, with those green eyes that looked like polished jade. Dark blue eyes turned down, dark lashes hiding tears. In the mirror, brown hair fell in waves down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were still that dark blue but now bags decorated her eyes. Years of sleep deprivation were starting to take its toll on her body. She had noticed she was getting thin before Izzy had said, "Bianca, you're too skinny!" It wasn't that she didn't want to eat. She just couldn't, not when she had to keep her eye out for so many things all the time.

Turning away from the mirror, Bianca checked her watch. Izzy needed to be up at seven, given breakfast by seven thirty, and they needed to be packed and out of the motel by nine. Pulling out onto the interstate highway, on to a new town, a new motel. With a sigh, she lay back down on the bed, drawing the covers until to her chin. Five more minutes.

* * *

"Where'd you want to go today, Izzy-baby?" Bianca slid her sunglasses on and pulled her car out onto the highway, thankful that it was Saturday and therefore, no rush hour.

Izzy sat in the passenger seat, kicking her heels against the seat. "I dunno, wherever."

"Ok, how about New York?"

"Can we go to New York City?" Izzy's eyes sparkled, her head filled with images of sky scrapers, toy stores, and fancy restaurants.

"Maybe." Bianca felt nervous thinking out the city. There were so many people. Too many to keep track of. They had been sticking to small towns for the past few years. Maybe it was time to try the city. Maybe.

* * *

_"I'm more special than you are," Callie said, her voice cruel in a way that only a child's voice could be._

_"Are not!" Bianca stood on her bed, bouncing up and down, not really worried about her sister's taunts. Her parents had told her that she was just as special as Callie, even without powers. _

_Callie crossed her arms and stick one leg out to the side, her hip jutting out to the right. She was determined to get to Bianca. After all, Bianca had played with toys that weren't hers. Without asking. She deserved to be punished. "Momma and Daddy love me more than you. They told me. You're just a waste. You don't have any powers."_

_Bianca stopped bouncing and looked at her sister. "That's not true. Daddy doesn't have powers."_

_Callie smiled a reptilian smile. "Yeah, but he loves Mommy, who __**does**__ have powers. And he loves me and I have powers. Too bad for you." She turned and skipped out of the room, back to reclaim the toys that Bianca had so carelessly left behind. Bianca stared at the door where her sister had stood moments before. _

_What if it were true? What if she was unloved because she didn't have powers? She sat down on her bed and pulled her covers around her. What if she never found anyone to love her because she didn't have powers?_

Please review! I'm much more likely to post more if I get some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

The city rose up in front of them, almost close enough to touch. Izzy bounced excitedly in her seat, blonde curls bouncing with her. Sharing in her elation. Izzy had never been to the city. Had never been anywhere, really, despite all of the places that she had gone. She had been only two years old when she had come into Bianca's care and had known only hiding. Lonely. Wanting. Izzy loved her aunt. Not in the way that some nieces love their aunts: in that forced, contrived, acting way. The way that made them not want to go visiting unless they had presents. No, Izzy truly loved Bianca. She nearly thought of her aunt as her mother—nearly.

Izzy had no recollections of her parents, Callie and Patrick. No matter how hard she tried, her memory, still so fuzzy with immaturity, would not offer her up any memories about her life with her parents. So she had made them up. She remembered her mother as being exquisitely beautiful—which was true—and kind beyond words. Callie could do no wrong in her daughter's memories. She had quickly filled the spot where most little girls kept fictional characters and Disney princesses. Callie had become Queen Callie. Patrick was fictionalized in Izzy's memory as tall, handsome, and dapper, a benevolent hero that swept into the scene whenever anything was wrong and fixed the problem in the blink of an eye. King Patrick.

And she was Princess Izzy.

And Bianca? Well, Bianca didn't count because she was here, in front of Izzy. Memories of Bianca were all Izzy had. Nervous, scared, sometimes angry. But always loving, always protecting Izzy with her life if necessary.

Bianca did nothing to smash apart the fiction that lay in Izzy's head. She didn't want her niece to know how her father, King Patrick, had been the one responsible for his own death. And Queen Callie's. She didn't want Izzy to know that the reason why they were always moving wasn't because they 'needed a change of scenery', but because Izzy was being hunted. A small prey animal under the wing of a predator that would fight to the death to protect the smaller, weaker thing. So she corroborated the stories. Let her niece have her perfect family in her head, even if they weren't in front of her now.

"I'm hungry," Izzy said, bouncing momentarily stopped, city momentarily forgotten. Her stomach had called.

"Alright, well we just need to find a parking spot and then we can walk around and find somewhere to eat, ok?" Bianca kept her voice steady and calm. None of the anxiety that she was feeling showed. So many people. So many different dangers. _What if something happened?_

Inching through traffic made Izzy hate the city. She tried to ignore how her stomach was growling and focus on the amazing meal that was surely waiting for her somewhere in the towering buildings and teems of people. A plate with her name on it, she pictured in her head and giggled to herself. Finally, they found a parking spot on Canal Street, after Izzy had jumped up onto her knees shouting, "There, there, there!". Pointing her finger against the glass, smudging it with her fingerprints.

Bianca got out of the car first while Izzy waited, like she had been taught to do since she was old enough to not be in a car seat. Driver's door locked. Wait until Bianca was next to the passenger side door. Open passenger side door. Lock hands with Bianca. Jump out of car. Lock passenger side door. In her head, Izzy checked off each step as it occurred. Each step bringing her closer to that wonderful meal.

They found a small Italian restaurant and sat down at a table against the wall. The lighting was dim and made Bianca feel both safe and vulnerable at the same time. After ordering—chicken alfredo for herself, ravioli for Izzy—she leaned back against her chair. Izzy was talking, in that fast paced excited way that children do, about all the things she wanted to do in New York City. Listening to the itinerary her niece had made for the day—mostly shopping for 'pretty things' and eating 'yummy food'—Bianca's heart began to sink. She couldn't keep Izzy here for the whole day. There were just too many risks. Her plan had been get lunch and then leave. Head for a small town somewhere in New York state. Where they could hide. The food arrived, just as Izzy had pictured it. She dug in to her ravioli as if she had never eaten before.

Halfway through the meal, there was a commotion outside the restaurant. Bianca's heart lodged in her throat and she put her fork down. Her ears were pricked, listening for the familiar voices that would signal danger. She grasped Izzy's hand, ready to pull her away from her beloved ravioli if need be. Glancing down at her niece, her heart sank even further in her chest.

Izzy was looking blankly ahead, her head cocked slightly to the side like a confused puppy. She was having a premonition. One of two powers, inherited from her parents. She only had premonitions when bad things where about to happen. Bianca sat frozen in her seat, waiting for the episode to end. Finally, Izzy blinked and turned to her aunt. She had a melancholy look on her face, making her look like a sad little jade-eyed Shirley Temple. "They're coming for us. Claws and yelling and breaking glass." Her premonitions never gave her the full picture. Merely images that she had to piece together. And because she was only six years old and didn't know how to piece things together yet, Bianca was forced to piece them together.

"Ok, well how about we leave now, huh?" Bianca's smile didn't fool Izzy. This had happened a dozen other times over the course of the past four years. Always sudden. Always in the best parts of the day. Sighing, Izzy popped another ravioli in her mouth and let Bianca pick her up. Slapping a twenty dollar bill down on the table, Bianca rushed to the door. As she opened it, the sound of breaking glass flew through the air. She froze, Izzy in tow, in front of the restaurant.

People ran screaming past her but she felt stuck to the ground. She didn't know if running was going to help this time. A familiar voice met an unfamiliar one.

"Get the hell out of my way. You don't know what you're doing." _Familiar._

"Oh I think I do." A red beam of light flashed through the air, sending the familiar body through a pane of glass. Izzy dug her head into Bianca's neck. She was waiting for the claws to get her. A man, tall, with brown hair and strange glasses, emerged from the crowd and grabbed Bianca's arm.

"I'm here to help you. Trust me. Come on." Bianca held her ground. She didn't trust anyone except herself and even then, it was iffy.

"Who the hell are you?" Scott was surprised by the venom behind her voice. The woman in front of him looked tired, scared, and in need of a good meal. Her dark blue eyes flashed, daring him to try to hurt her.

"My name is Scott. My friends and I are here to help you. But we have to leave now. Or she _will_ be taken." Scott's voice held desperation that Bianca somehow knew was genuine. Letting Scott guide her through the crowd, Bianca arrived in an open lot. Some sort of air craft stood before her, black and streamlined. Izzy looked up and her jaw dropped. She hadn't seen this in her premonition. "Cool! Are we riding in that?"

Bianca didn't know how to answer. "My car…all of our stuff…" Her head was spinning.

"It's taken care of. Come on."

Bianca entered the jet apprehensively. She wasn't sure what was going on but she was sure that the ones who were hunting Izzy wouldn't be so hospitable. Looking around, she saw others. A woman with short silver hair, one with striking red hair that had a kind smile on her face, and a young girl with a streak of white in her long chestnut hair. They all looked at her and Izzy. Bianca felt like a display.

Scott walked to the front of the jet and pressed a few buttons. "Are we ready to go?"

The woman with the red hair shook her head. "Logan." As if one word could describe everything.

Scott sighed and sat down. He knew that bringing Logan along had been a bad idea. Logan hadn't even wanted to come in the first place. Had claimed that a little girl didn't need five people to come running to her rescue. The Professor had been the only one who had someone persuaded him to come, much to Logan's grievance.

As if on cue, a tall man with an annoyed expression stepped into the jet. He locked eyes with Bianca and she shrunk back, her arms tightening around Izzy. Something about him was dangerous. Primal. What exactly it was, she couldn't quite tell yet. "Are we done," he barked.

With a roll of his eyes—unseen by everyone—Scott closed the jet's door and lifted off. The two visitors sat in the back. One pair of eyes nervous, on watch. The other, excited. She had never been in a plane before.

* * *

_Bianca and Callie were both present at their father's funeral. A sudden heart attack was the cause. Or at least, that was what was on the books. The girls both knew it was because he couldn't go on without their mother. He had held on until both of the girls were over eighteen. Old enough to be real people. To take care of themselves. But after five years without his wife, he had to take the trip to visit her._

_Callie, stunning at twenty one, had yet to meet Patrick. King Patrick who would ruin her life and the lives of so many other people. She was finishing up college, had been in an exam when she was pulled out to be told about her father's sudden death. She wasn't sad. Not in a typical way, at least. She knew that the grief her father held for his wife's death was stronger than the love he had for his two daughters. She wasn't hurt by the fact. It just was. And she would move on. An ice queen debutante who would be ok._

_Bianca, eighteen years old, was far from ok. She was lost in the world without her parents. Had been lost since she was a child, if she wanted to be honest with herself. Now all she had was her sister. And the massive inheritance that her father left her. The only reason why she would one day be able to care for her dead sister's child, moving from state to state like a game of Where In the World is Carmen Sandiego? _

_So, lost Bianca and icy Callie sat at their father's funeral, not speaking as multitudes of people came up to them to express their condolences. Friends of their fathers, people that they had never met before. Bianca wondered briefly how the guests knew that they were Alan Spencer's daughters. How, when they had never seen her face before, they could look her in the eye in this most intimate ceremony._

_The sound of church bells rose up through the air. Callie thought to herself how beautiful they sounded. Bianca shivered, the noise ripping through her like a knife. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Nine years old. Bianca sat on the veranda, her heart completely broken. The family dog, a fourteen year old bloodhound, had died. Although everyone knew it was coming, Bianca had chosen to ignore it. Death is foreign to a nine year old child who hadn't been forced to deal with it. She had known Jasper was sick. Had noticed that he was no longer as ready to play with her as he had been only a few months before. She thought that all the trips to the animal doctor had helped. She thought that the medicine just needed some time to work. As she thought her dog was getting better, he was slowly succumbing to cancer. Alan and Susan Spencer had done all they could do to save not the dog, but their daughters' hearts. They had failed._

_Callie walked out onto the porch. Twelve years old. A child transitioning into a teenager. Lip gloss and fancy clothes. She was sad about Jasper but was preoccupied with her own personal problems. Like which boy at school was going to ask her to the annual spring dance. If she had lived to see an older age, she might have one day thought about Jasper and been sad. Might have regretted not feeling more sorrow for his death. But she hadn't lived long enough to gain that insight. She had joined Jasper before she could mourn him properly. _

_"Hey, Bianca. Don't be sad. Mom and Dad said we can get another dog."_

_Bianca looked at her sister, a fire flaring up in her eyes. She loved her sister, she really did. But sometimes Callie just didn't understand. "I don't want another dog. I want Jasper." _

_Callie frowned. "I know. I'm just saying, we can get another dog. To replace him." _

_Bianca jumped up, tiny fists balled up tight. "I don't __**want**__ to replace him," she shouted to a surprised Callie and turned to run. She ran off the veranda, across the field in the back of their house. Wind hit her face, a sting that somehow made her feel better. She wasn't going to replace Jasper. Not now, not ever. At nine years old, Bianca hadn't learned that replacing the people and things that left you was the only way to get through life. _

_But a strange thing happened as Bianca ran through the field, towards the trees that she was so familiar with. She began to numb her bad feelings. All of the sadness, all of the longing for her dog seemed to almost disappear. She knew that she was sad but somehow had found a way to bury her hurt. Ignore it until she could deal with it later. It was a talent she would hold for her entire life. Through her parent's death, through Callie's. It helped her get through the days._

_

* * *

_

Once the jet touched down at the mansion, Jean led Bianca and Izzy to Charles' office. Jean noticed the tight grip Bianca had on Izzy's hand. She wondered exactly who those people in New York City had been. The ones that they had to fight off as they approached Bianca. She wondered why they wanted this little girl so badly. Wondered how Charles had known about all of this in the first place.

Jean knocked and opened the door to Charles' office. He looked up and saw Bianca and Izzy. Relief was visible on his face. "Ah, hello! Please, come in." Bianca took a few tentative steps in, Izzy following. Jean closed the door and leaned gently against it. She didn't need some over eager student bursting into the room, startling this obviously stressed out woman.

Charles gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat." Bianca sat and tried to pull Izzy into her lap but the little girl wriggled out and started playing with some of the trinkets on Charles' desk. Part of Bianca was mortified at Izzy's behavior but she was too worried about more important things to do anything about it. "I hope your trip was pleasant." Charles looked at her with kind eyes. She had an overwhelming urge to trust him. To tell him everything and see if he could help. But she had seen kind eyes turn angry. Friends turn into life threatening enemies. She couldn't put Izzy in danger. Again.

"Why are we here," she questioned, her voice calm and polite yet with an edge. Charles was not offended by her tone. On the contrary; he would have been shocked if she wasn't suspicious about his motives.

"I want to help you." Charles didn't want to talk about the details in front of Izzy. "_Let Jean take her to get something to eat," _Charles said to Bianca, telepathically. She showed no sign of being shocked by his power. She was used to being surrounded by mutants. She had guessed that the ones who had brought her here were mutants on the jet ride. It had made her even more vigilant for signs that they were in danger. She held Charles' gaze for a few moments then turned to Izzy.

"Hey Iz, are you hungry? How about you go with this nice lady and get something to eat?"

Izzy stopped fiddling with the trinkets and looked from Bianca to Jean. Jean smiled softly at her. The little girl threw her arms around her aunt and squeezed tightly. "Ok!" She gave Bianca a kiss on the cheek and bounded across the room to Jean. She put her hand in Jean's and looked at her expectantly. Jean laughed and led her out of the room.

Bianca immediately felt her chest tighten. Having Izzy absent from the room put her on the edge of a panic attack. What if something happened because she wasn't with her? These people didn't know the people who were chasing them. Or maybe they did. Bianca didn't know what to think.

"Bianca, you're safe. You don't have to worry about her." Bianca snapped out of her internal dialogue and looked at Charles.

"I want to know why we're here. I want all the details."

Charles sat back in his chair. "I have a machine that detects mutants. This morning, I was using it to track a…friend of mine but there was interference. From Isobel. Her power was so strong that it completely overwhelmed Cerebro, the machine. I reached out to her telepathically. She told me that she was in trouble and needed help. She said that she was being chased. So I sent out my best team members to find her. And you."

Bianca looked down at her hands folded tightly in her lap. So Izzy knew that they were in danger. Knew that they didn't move by choice but by necessity. A wave of guilt swept through her. She had assumed that Izzy wouldn't notice. How stupid she had been, keeping so much from her niece all this time. She looked back up at Charles. "Well…thanks." She didn't know what else to say. Everything was happening so fast. She felt her control on the situation slowly slipping from her grasp and it made her nervous.

Charles looked back at her empathetically. "Bianca, I need to know who is chasing you. We can protect you but I need to know."

She considered telling him the whole story but somehow couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't trust him completely yet. And if she couldn't trust him, there was no way in hell that she was going to divulge all of the details that she had to hide in order to stay safe. Not yet. Maybe not ever. "I don't know. I don't know who they are."

Charles knew she was lying. He debated just getting the information he needed telepathically, against her will. But by doing so, he would destroy any chance whatsoever of having her trust him. Sighing inwardly, he nodded. "Alright. But you still need our protection. You and Isobel can stay here until we figure out who exactly is pursuing you." His voice was warm, not angry at her lack of cooperation. Once again, Bianca felt guilty.

Night fell quickly, the air turning colder despite the sun that had warmed the day. Izzy, after screaming in delight at her huge new room—a room that was her own!—was fast asleep. Bianca had agreed to let her have her own room only under the condition that the room that she occupied was attached to her niece's. She couldn't bring herself to be farther away than that.

A part of her was relieved. It had been years since she had slept in a bed without Izzy. And she had to admit, the rooms that Charles had given them were exquisite. Bianca stood in the middle of the room, looking around. Dark mahogany walls, high ceilings, hardwood floors. Reminiscent of Bianca's Southern home. Her heart hurt when she thought of home. Georgia. She hadn't been back since Callie and Patrick had died. Too dangerous. They knew that she had lived there and were probably to this day monitoring it. She had accepted long ago that she would never be able to go back.

A cold breeze swept through the room, making Bianca shiver despite the black long sleeved shirt and jeans that she wore. She realized that one of the large windows looking out onto the front lawn was cracked. Walking over to close it, her eye caught movement down in the driveway. The man who had been so gruff on the jet was sitting on a motorcycle, a cigar burning brightly like an eye in the darkness. He looked up at the dark sky, oblivious to the audience he held captivated.

Bianca wondered why he was the way he was: uncouth, rough, angry. She crossed her arms and leaned against the window frame. It was nice to wonder about other people's personality problems for once, rather than her own. The man—wasn't his name Logan?—looked up again, this time at her window. Bianca stepped back quickly, her heart pounding. He hadn't seen her right? Right? Shaking her head, she sat down on the queen size bed. She was letting her focus wander. She couldn't believe herself. Give her a nice room with a view and suddenly she could let her guard down? She resolved to put her guard up double—for her **and **Izzy.

* * *

"_Bianca, I want you to meet Patrick." Callie's face was beaming, beautiful like a movie star. A young man in an expensive suit stepped forward, his smile not reaching his eyes._

"_It's good to finally meet you, Bianca." Bianca felt an alarm inside her go off. Something about him was off. What, she couldn't tell. Her eyes meet Callie's. There was exasperation in her sister's eyes. 'Don't screw this up,' they seemed to yell. Bianca sighed and turned to Patrick._

"_Nice to meet you," she said politely, exaggerating her slight Southern accent, going for comic effect. She tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. She had always been protective of her older sister when she brought home new boyfriends. Maybe it was all the years of playing Rhett, guarding Callie-Scarlet. What was so wrong with Patrick anyway?_

_He was from a nice Southern family, had a very large inheritance waiting in the wings for him when his parents decided that it was time to die. A state college graduate with Southern manners and good looking to boot. If there was one thing Bianca couldn't deny, it was his good looks. Blonde hair, darker than Callie's, dark brown eyes that held too many secrets to count, deep dimples, and a fit body—achieved from years of tennis lessons. Yes, he was very attractive. Just as attractive as her sister. A real life Barbie and Ken. How quaint. _

_Watching the couple before her, Bianca's heart sank. This was different from the other relationships that Callie had had. There was happiness in Callie's eyes, not the bored look that inevitably appeared. The look that told the unfortunate boy, 'I'm going to eat you alive'. She had found her equal. And Bianca was going to lose her sister. At the time, she didn't know how literal that thought would become. At the time, she was simply thinking about how she wouldn't be seeing Callie as much. No more midnight raids in the kitchen, laughing about the most obtuse things. No more staying up until the early morning hours watching classic movies. No more Marilyn or Frankie. No more Dean Martin or Bette Davis. No more Callie and Bianca. The perpetual slumber party that had been going on since their father's death a year ago was ending. Whether she was ready for it or not. _


	4. Author's Note 1

Authors Note: To avoid any confusion in the upcoming chapters, this story is set directly after X-Men 1. A few different elements have been changed, such as Logan leaving and the relationship of certain characters, namely how they know each other.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay and this short mini chapter! I've been extremely busy with exams but they are soon to be done and I'll have a whole week to devote to this. :) As always, please R/R.

Charles was tired. Tired of arguing. Tired of having to repeat himself. Tired of Logan, to be honest. The past thirty minutes had been filled with Logan ranting about the human that was staying at the mansion and Charles trying to placate him. Frankly, he was sick of it. "Logan, she is staying and that is final. I don't know why you have such an aversion to her being here."

Logan continued pacing around the room, glaring at nothing in particular, his jaw clenched whenever he wasn't yelling. "She's a human, Chuck. All the experiences I've had with humans lately haven't been too good."

Charles smiled grimly. "She's not a threat. She and her niece need our protection." Charles hoped that the conversation had reached its' end. But, as with everything involving Logan, nothing could be that simple.

"She **is** a threat, if those lunatics come after her here. She's putting everyone at risk by being here and you're just letting her!" Logan stopped pacing and stood staring at Charles pointedly.

"I've weighed the risk, Logan. And don't worry. If anyone attacks us, I'll protect you." Charles left Logan with a bewildered look on his face.

* * *

Bianca awoke with sun hitting her face. She stretched, feeling more relaxed than she had in years. She propped herself up and surveyed the room in the daylight. Spotless white sheets, a down comforter, and white pillows surrounded her. Yawning, she plopped back down against the pillows. Happiness dared to well up in her. It was amazing what a good night's sleep can do to a girl. As if happiness was a forbidden emotion, her heart began to pound as she realized that Izzy was in the other room. Alone.

Bounding out of bed, Bianca threw open the door that connected her room to Izzy's. Sighing with relief, she leaned against the dark wood of the door and gazed at her niece. Sleeping. Safe. She dared to think that maybe she didn't have to be connected to Izzy every second. But again, safety was a feeling as forbidden as happiness. Her heart started to pound again at the thought of being separated from Izzy for too long.

A commotion coming from the hallway gave Bianca the excuse to stop panicking about her niece. Giving Izzy one last look, Bianca shut the connecting door and went out into the hallway. She could hear shouting, happy, elated. Her curiosity peaked, she walked down the hallway and leaned hesitantly against the balcony that overlooked the grand foyer. Children—students? was this a school?—crowded around a man who had apparently just walked in. Dark shaggy hair fell into his youthful face and his laugh thundered through the room, drawing an unwilling smile onto Bianca's face. He interacted with the children easily, like he knew them. A teacher, perhaps?

As children bounced around him, more excited than Bianca had ever seen Izzy, the man looked up to the balcony and locked eyes with Bianca. Red eyes. Wild eyes. Bianca suddenly became aware that her entire ensemble consisted of pajama pants and a black tank top. She wished that she had picked something more…decent out of her newly recovered suitcase before coming out of her room. She shrank back, arms tightly crossed over her chest. The man gave her a lopsided grin. Her stomach dropped to her knees.

"You don't want to get involved with him."

Bianca jumped, startled. She turned and saw Jean leaning against the balcony, smiling kindheartedly at her. "I-I don't plan to get…involved…why?" She was caught off guard, stumbling over her words like a teenage girl in love. It disgusted her.

"That's Remy LeBeau. He teaches here. Well, sometimes. He travels a lot and stops in when he can. He's broken a lot of hearts." Jean watched Bianca's face closely. She had seen that look before. Mesmerized. Deer-in-the-headlights. Soon to be deer-crashed-through-a-jagged-windshield. Sighing, Jean caught Remy's eye and shook her head. He continued to smile that damn charming smile. The one that Jean would never fall for. But she sure as hell could come close. "Remy's dangerous, Bianca. Seriously, for your own sake, don't get involved."

Bianca looked at Jean and shrugged. "He doesn't seem like anything special to me." It sounded forced even to her. It had been so long since she had had anyone. Since anyone had wanted her. Powerless Bianca.

* * *

"Where are they?"

"We don't know, sir. We lost them in New York."

"_What_?"

"It wasn't our fault, sir! They had help. A group of people."

"Well who are these people?"

"W-we don't quite know yet."

"What exactly am I paying you for?"

"Sir, we'll find them! I promise. I swear on my life!"

"That's _all_ you have left to swear on so you better make sure you try real hard."


	6. Chapter 5

"_Bianca, you're going to be an aunt!" Callie's voice crackled with excitement over the phone. A rushing sound faded in and out, the connection daring to go dead. Bianca held the phone silently, a wave of emotion going over her. Of course she was happy for her sister. She knew how much Callie had wanted to start a family. But she couldn't help feeling a pinpoint of anxiety, deep in her heart, about bringing a baby into the current situation. _

_"Congratulations, Callie. That's great. It really is." Bianca leaned against the wall, looking around absentmindedly. She had stopped being jealous about Callie and Patrick's extravagant lifestyle in California awhile ago but every now and then she felt left behind, stuck in Georgia. After Callie and Patrick had moved in together, it was just Bianca in the big old family home. What had once felt warm and full of love was now empty. Skeletal. _

_"Well you don't sound very excited," Callie said, offended. _

_Bianca sighed and pushed her fingers against her closed eyes. She didn't know how to tell Callie that she didn't trust her husband or his family. That she had been against their relationship from the start. How on their wedding day she hadn't wanted to 'hold her peace'. Standing up there, next to Callie, radiant and even more stunning than ever before. The only family that she had. "No Cal, I am. I'm just really tired, that's all. I've been working a lot recently and-."_

_"Ok well I'm glad you're excited! We'll be having a baby shower in a few months and of course we want you to fly out here. But we can discuss this all later. Patrick's family is taking us out to dinner to celebrate. I'll talk to you later, darling!" The line went dead. _

_Bianca put the phone down and looked around again. It was the weekend and as usual, she had nothing to do. Wrapping her arms around her small frame, she shivered in the dim twilight. A sense of dread filled her._

* * *

"Hello, Remy." Jean smiled at him as he walked up the stairs to greet her. That grin flashed back at her and he hugged her warmly.

"Jean! 'Ow have you been, hm?"

"Oh just fine. You look like you're disappointed to see me. You weren't expecting someone else to be up here, were you?" Mischief twinkled in her eyes. She knew Remy. And she knew when he had caught sight of something—or someone—that he wanted.

Remy, to his credit, looked slightly sheepish. "Nah! Of course not, mon amie! Remy is glad to see you. Now who else woulda been up here to see?" Jean couldn't help but laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit. Don't you think you've got your hands full without adding another woman to your list?" Jean could only stall for so long. She hoped that he would lose interest, go to his room, and forget about Bianca.

He winked at her. "C'mon Jean, wha's her name?"

Sighing, she shook her head. He was incorrigible. "Bianca Spencer. She and her niece are staying here so Charles can protect them. I already warned her about you, Remy."

Remy laughed, throwing his head back. "Well, Remy should go welcome Ms. Bianca to the mansion, no?"

* * *

Bianca held Izzy on her lap, slowly turning through the pages of one of Izzy's favorite books. She was thankful for the distraction after the episode in the hall. She was still shaken by the look that had passed between her and that man. She had never known that a look could be that…electric. She wondered if that was how Callie had felt when she looked at Patrick. A wave of sadness washed over her. She rarely thought about her sister any more. There was no point in it. Callie was gone and Bianca was left to care for a child that should never have been her responsibility. Thinking about her sister only made her depressed. Or angry.

A knock came from the door, startling Bianca. Izzy looked up to her, excited. "A visitor!" Bianca gave her an exaggerated look of surprise, invoking a giggle. Bianca left Izzy in bed and walked to the door. She hoped it was Jean, there to tell her that Remy had left, wouldn't be back for a while. Or Charles, saying that they were safe and could go back to living….what exactly? Bianca didn't know what a normal life was anymore. She had only planned for the constant need to survive, not for a time when she could actually relax.

Opening the door, Bianca froze. There he was. "Hi," she said, immediately feeling a hot flush work its way over her face. She considered herself socially retarded when it came to men and this was turning into a prime example of her ineptitude.

Remy smiled. "Hello ma cherie. I wanted to properly introduce myself. I'm Remy LeBeau." He gently took her hand and kissed it lightly.

_Oh man_. Bianca struggled to keep from giggling like a school girl. "Nice to meet you, Mr. LeBeau. I'm Bianca and that is my niece, Izzy."

Remy recognized her slight Southern accent and his smile grew even warmer. "Call me Remy. It was nice to meet you both."

Izzy saw that the two adults in the room were at a standstill and jumped off the bed. She pushed her unruly curls out of her face. She knew this was going to happen. She had seen it last night, as she was drifting off to sleep. The image of a man with red eyes coming for Bianca. At first she had been afraid, had misread her premonition. But it was clear now. Remy was here for Bianca, but not to hurt her.

Izzy went up to where Remy and Bianca stood. "Hi! You know what you guys should do? You should go out to dinner somewhere fancy." She tried to remember how grownups asked each other out on the television shows that she watched but couldn't quite recall.

Bianca looked down at her niece in horror. She felt as if she were in some clichéd romantic comedy movie, with the too good to be true suitor and the oh-so-precocious child. Remy, on the other hand, thought Izzy was hilarious. He laughed, his head thrown back, completely comfortable with himself. "That sounds wonderful. So, does eight o'clock work for you?" His eyes twinkled with mischief as he gazed at Bianca.

Bianca looked from Remy to her niece, her mouth open. How had she gotten in this position? She hadn't been in a date in years. Too busy, too worried, too much all at once. Her stomach knotted with butterflies when this man looked at her, yes. But did that mean she had to embarrass herself by going out with him?

Izzy sighed and rolled her eyes comically. "She'll be ready."

* * *

_"Callie, I can't understand you. You need to calm down. What's wrong?"_

_"I think we're in danger, Bianca. It's Patrick's father. I think we got into something dangerous."_

_"Well Jesus, Callie, what did I tell you? What do you want me to do about it? I'm half way across the country."_

_"Just tell me that you'll take Isobel if something happens to us. You'll take her right?"_

_"Cal, you're being dramatic."_

_"But you'll take her?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_


	7. Chapter 6

Authors Note: So I was bored and decieded to make a website for my fan fiction characters. The url is .com/ . I had some trouble viewing it with Internet Explorer but I know it works fine with Firefox. :) Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

Charles looked up as the door to his office opened. Remy poked his head inside and smiled at him. Charles put the book that he had been reading down and smiled. "Why hello, Remy. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Remy walked into the room and sat in one of the leather chairs facing Charles. The same chair that Bianca had been seated in not so long before. "What new, Charles?"

Charles smiled wryly. "I can read your mind, Remy. Why don't you just ask about her?"

Remy smiled, somewhat embarrassed. "A'right. Tell me about her den!"

"She and her niece are being pursued by…someone. She refuses to tell me, despite the fact that she does indeed know who is after her. Her niece is powerful. So powerful, in fact, that she broke through Cerebro to contact me. While I was looking for you."

Remy looked up. It unnerved him, but he didn't let it show. "Spyin' on me, Charles?" His voice was good humored, despite his apprehension.

"Looking out for you. Anyway, I brought them here until I can figure out who is after them. My decision hasn't made everyone happy, I'm afraid." Charles clasped his hands together and leaned forward on his desk.

Remy leaned back in his chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "Logan?"

"None other. Perhaps you can talk to him while you're here? He has been quite…moody since the episode at the Statue of Liberty."

"I'll try but I'm not promisin' nothin', mon amie. Can't do it tonigh', though."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Busy?"

Remy stood and stretched again. That smile flashed. "Got a date."

* * *

"We have word on where she will be tonight."

"The girl?"

"No. Bianca."

"Good. Make sure you don't fuck it up like you did before. I want her here. Alive."

* * *

Bianca was nervous. She wanted to throw up. Actually, she _hoped _she would throw up so she could say she was sick and not have to go. But Izzy would hear nothing of it. She was going and that was that. The little girl sat on Bianca's bed, watching her get ready. She would make a face if she didn't like the outfit that Bianca presented and gave a thumbs-up to what she thought would do. Bianca ended up in a classic black dress that fell to mid thigh, her long hair in soft curls down her back.

Bianca felt self conscious. She had lived in jeans and tee shirts for the past four years. Now she had to be a lady and she was clueless. "Izzy, maybe I should stay here with you. We can have a girl's night, hm?"

Izzy shook her head vehemently. "Nope. Me and Jean are having a girls night. _You_ are going on a date!" As if on cue, a knock came from the door. Izzy squealed and raced to open the door. Bianca wished she could be as excited as her niece.

Izzy threw open the door and smiled up at Remy. "You look very nice!"

Remy indeed did look sharp. In crisp black pants and a black long sleeve shirt, he held himself with a self assured confidence that Bianca felt from across the room. He caught her eye. Damn those butterflies. Izzy bounced across the room and grabbed Bianca's hand, pulling her to the door. "Go! You're on a date now!"

* * *

With Izzy safely in Jean's hands for the night, Bianca and Remy made their way to a restaurant situated in a small town near the mansion. The car ride there consisted mostly of Remy talking, something that he was good at and didn't mind doing. Now, seated in a dim corner of the restaurant, Bianca felt more relaxed around him. She found herself laughing and smiling in a way that she thought was lost to her.

After ordering their meals, a silence fell over the pair. Remy didn't mind talking, but he wanted to know more about this mysterious woman who Charles was protecting. In true Remy fashion, he decided to be as forward as possible. "What you hidin' from?"

Bianca froze in mid-sip, her grip tightening on the glass in her hand. Slowly, she lowered it to the table. "What?"

"Charles told me someone is chasing you, ma cherie. What are you hiding from?"

Bianca lowered her gaze, pulling back into herself. Of course nothing could be easy. Why had she let her guard down? Why had she agreed to this date? Sure, Remy was funny and intelligent and charming. But was he worth the trouble? She already had to worry about herself and Izzy. Was there room for anyone else in her life? She looked back up at him and felt his gaze burn through her. He looked at her without judgment. Without any preconceived notions about her. He was genuinely concerned. Somehow, after just meeting her, he was truly interested in her and her life.

"My sister's father-in-law is involved in some extremely shady stuff. He had her and her husband killed and tried to get custody of Izzy. But I got her and ever since, he's been after her. He knows how strong her powers are and wants to use her to his own advantage. He's had his people follow us everywhere. We moved more times than I can count, just to stay one step ahead of him." Despite how comfortable she felt around him, Bianca couldn't let herself go into details. She didn't trust Remy that much.

"Why you not just face them, once an' for all?"

Bianca was confused by his response. What did he mean, 'face them'? Then it hit her.

"O-oh. I'm…I don't…my sister was the one with powers. I'm not a mutant. I'm just…me." She looked down at her lap, twisting the fabric of the tablecloth in her fingers. She was afraid to look back up at Remy. Maybe he thought she was weak now, because she didn't have any special powers. '_You're just a waste. You don't have any powers.'_ Callie's words came rushing back to Bianca and her throat tightened. So that was it. The one chance that she had for a somewhat normal relationship was ruined. As usual.

Finally, Bianca couldn't take the silence anymore. "Look, I know what you must have thought and I'm really sorry that I misled you. I should have told you. I mean, I _was_ at a school for mutants and everyone else has powers. And I'm just really…sorry and I don't really know what else to say." She looked back up at Remy, silent this whole time.

He was looking at her, his eyes still containing that shine that seemed ever present. The corners of his mouth angled upward. "It don' matter, cherie. You don' need powers to impress Remy."

Bianca blinked. He was definitely too good to be true. Remy flashed her a smile. "You ok, petite?"

"Yeah….yeah I am." She smiled back, her face lighting up. Remy felt a strange twist in his stomach. Unlike the handful of women he had been involved with recently, he actually _felt_ something for her. He had known her for a matter of hours, yet he felt protective over her. Strange.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the restaurant changed. Remy felt it heavily, the danger that was coming. He swept the room with his eyes, trying not to appear as if he knew that anything was wrong at all. Bianca wasn't fooled. Her heart started to pound, a reaction that was so familiar to her that she felt strange when her heart _wasn't _pounding. She too looked around the restaurant. "I think we should go," she said quietly.

"Tha' might not be a bad idea," Remy agreed. Before they could stand, the front door of the restaurant blew open. The bay window next to the door also shattered, showering the inside of the building with pieces of glass. The few people who were in the restaurant screamed and started a mad dash for the exit. Bianca's heart sank. This was another familiar scene to her. She was thankful that Izzy wasn't there to witness it. Again.

Remy stood as three people stepped through the broken glass, his hands in his pockets. He gripped the playing cards that he always kept on him tightly, charging them if—when—he needed to use them. Bianca also stood, her heart pounding so hard she was afraid it would explode.

The four individuals stopped just inside the restaurant. Three men and a woman. All not much older than Bianca. One of the men, tall with dark brown hair impeccably styled, looked directly at Bianca. "Hello my dear. It's been so long, how have you been?"

"Perfectly fine, Joshua. And you?" Her voice was polite and flat, not indicating the fear she was feeling.

The man smiled, sly and snake like. His gaze focused on Remy. "And what do we have here? Is this your new boyfriend? I must say, your taste has really gone downhill since you were involved with me."

Remy's jaw tightened at the insult. Bianca's face reddened. She never wanted to think about the relationship between her and Joshua again. "Fuck off." She felt immature, throwing such a high school insult at him. But what other weapon did she have, other than her words?

Joshua's eyes turned steely. "Do you really want this to be difficult? I don't know if you can count, but it's four against two, baby doll. If I wanted you dead, I could make it happen."

Remy's hand gripped his cards tighter. "I don' think so."

Joshua laughed, as cocky as Bianca had ever seen him. "Oh really? And what makes you think that you could stop me?" Without responding, Remy pulled a card out of his pocket and with incredible accuracy, hurled it at the group. It exploded in a bright flash, knocking them backward. Bianca looked at him, wide eyed.

"So that's your power, huh?" Remy smiled at her then turned his attention back to his enemy. None of the group was hurt badly, but then again, he hadn't been aiming to kill.

Joshua glared at him. "You just made a _huge_ mistake." His tone chilled Bianca. She had heard it before, usually before he killed or maimed someone. She scooted around the table and gripped Remy's arm. He looked down at her, surprised.

Joshua took advantage of Remy's distraction. He grasped his female companion's shoulder and in an instant they were both standing next to Bianca and Remy. Remy took out another card but Joshua pushed him back, using all of his body strength. Bianca's throat tightened. "No!" She started for them but felt a hand on her wrist. She turned and saw the woman, her eyes rolled back in her head. Bianca ripped her hand away but the woman, alert now, smiled at her.

Joshua locked eyes with the other companion, a black haired man in a grey suit. The man nodded and opened his mouth. A piercing noise spread out over the restaurant. A sharp pain exploded in Bianca's head. She covered her ears but the noise still penetrated. She began to feel dizzy, weak from the pain that made her head feel like it was splitting open. Dropping to the floor, she looked at Remy. He seemed to be in pain as well, but was holding one of his cards in his hand. Throwing it, this time to injure, he hit the man who was screaming. As the noise stopped, Bianca closed her eyes and laid her head down on the floor. The silence was heavy. She didn't want to open her eyes, was afraid of what she would see. Were they still there? Just playing a cruel game of cat and mouse with her? Was Remy hurt? Was she hurt?

A wave of hopelessness washed over her. Maybe she wanted to be hurt. Maybe she would be better off if she had a fatal wound. Izzy was in experienced hands now. She could stay at the school, learn how to use her powers. She didn't need Bianca anymore. Bianca let her body go limp, trying to imagine what being dead must be like. Holding her breathe, she willed her heartbeat to slow down. _Stop. Stop._

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Bianca sprung back to life. She sat up and scooted back, not sure who was touching her. She felt foolish when she saw that it was only Remy, bent down. She looked around, realizing that the restaurant was empty. _'Joshua must have gotten them out,' _she thought to herself.

"Are you alrigh'," Remy asked, his voice filled with worry. He wanted to leave, be long gone before the police arrived at the scene.

"Yeah, I'm fine." That phrase had escaped her mouth so many times that the words no longer meant anything. Fights with Callie. Being attacked with Izzy. Every single instance that she was in danger. _I'm fine_. Don't let anyone see that there is vulnerability. Bianca had put up a wall, largely for Izzy's sake. If she said she was fine, then there must not be anything wrong. Right? Right.

* * *

_Little Bianca. That's what everyone had called her, even into her early teen years. She was small, had looked like she was two or three years younger than what she actually was. Little Zookeeper was what her parents called. As a small child, Bianca had taken to animals like no one had ever seen. She could calm a riled dog in seconds, coax the feral cat to come out for some cuddle time. _

_Susan, the girls' mother, had been convinced that her youngest daughter had the power to communicate with animals. Callie had powers, after all. What made Bianca any different? When she was three years old, she had told her mother that the family cat was sad because it missed its friend, another cat named Smoky who had died six months before Bianca had been born. Susan was ecstatic; after all, she herself was a powerful mutant and she wanted both of her girls to be as well._

_Bianca stopped talking about the animal's feelings and thoughts when she turned five. No one really noticed. Callie's power had begun to get stronger and Susan and Alan were busy honing their eldest daughter's gift. But Bianca didn't stop talking to the animals. She just stopped talking to the _people_ in her life about it._

_She would sit for hours talking to Jasper, the bloodhound who would die when she was nine years old. She didn't tell anyone about it, since everyone had assumed that her powers had disappeared, vanished somehow. And they did start to disappear. Slowly, she stopped feeling emotions coming from the animals around her. She couldn't discern what they were thinking about. Animals became just that: animals. Her friends who had once been so important to her became mute and just looked at her, with eyes pleading for her to talk back to them. _

_Leading up to Jasper's death, he was the only one who could get through to her. His emotions surged through Bianca, surprising her when it happened. He didn't think about his sickness or his impending death. He was glad that his pain would soon be over. But he worried about his friend. She was losing her powers. But why?_

_The day that Jasper died was the last day that Bianca had talked to an animal. The memory of power slowly faded, until it started to become a memory of _pretending_ to talk to animals. Nobody ever questioned it. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine._


	8. Chapter 7

So this is just a teaser chapter to hold everyone(anyone? lol) over. I'm hoping to write a very long chapter tomorrow so please keep an eye out for it! I've hit a bit of a road block with this, but I think now that I have some time to focus on it, I should be able to get through it and hopefully continue with an awesome update! As always, reviews are UBER appreciated. Thanks :)

* * *

Logan looked back at Jean with an '_are you kidding'_ look on his face from his position behind his desk. She stood in his office doorway, her hands resting on Izzy's shoulders. The little girl looked at him with an expectant look that Logan wanted to ignore.

"Come on Logan, please? You just have to keep an eye on her for a little bit. I have to help a student. Please?" Jean locked eyes with Logan. He frowned, cursing her influence over him. Somehow he couldn't say no to her. He would jump off the Brooklyn Bridge, if only to make Jean happy.

"Fine. But I have to grade these, so be quiet," he replied gruffly. Jean smiled and mouthed 'thank you'. She gently nudged Izzy into the office and closed the door softly. Izzy and Logan stared at each other for a few awkward seconds. She rocked back and forth on her heels, her fingers nervously intertwined in her curls. Shaking his head, Logan returned to his paper grading.

Izzy continued to fidget, straining her neck to see what Logan was doing. He kept his head bent, but raised his eyes. "Can I help you?"

"What are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm grading papers." Logan put his pen down and sat back in his chair. "I'm a teacher. It's what teachers do."

"Oh." Izzy bit her lip and then got an excited look on her face. "Do you need help?" Her tone was hopeful. Excited to be included. Bright eyes, big smile.

Logan sighed inwardly. He was far from being a friendly person, but a monster he was not. He couldn't let this kid down, not with those big eyes staring back at him. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Izzy ran to his side, blonde hair a mess. She crawled up his lap and folded her hands on the desk, politely waiting for his instructions. Logan blinked, taken aback. She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm ready."

"Oh…uh yeah. Well I already graded this one, so you can write an A on it, if you want."

Izzy picked up the pen and careful wrote out an 'A' on the top of the paper. She put the pen down and smiled proudly over her should at Logan. "My aunt taught me how to write. Aren't I good at it?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why did your aunt teach you? What about school, didn't you learn writing there?"

Izzy shook her head and positioned herself so that she could easier face Logan. "No, I never went to school. We move too much. My aunt Bianca teaches me everything. She was going to be a teacher…but then she got me."

Logan felt anger rising in his chest. This kid should have been in school, not being shuttled across the country. That woman should have given her to someone who could really protect the kid, not someone whose defense was to get in a car and drive. And what about her powers? Charles had said that she was a powerful mutant. Well, that powerful mutant didn't know how to control or use her powers and **that** was dangerous. To everyone.

"Hey, do you wanna learn how to use your powers," Logan asked, not quite sure how to address someone so young. It had been so long since he was a child himself that he felt completely out of touch.

Izzy's face lit up, her smile reaching her eyes. "Yes!" Instantly she felt guilty. Bianca had been her teacher for as long as she could remember. She was now, essentially, abandoning her. "Uhm, I don't know. I think it would hurt Bianca's feelings."

Logan shook his head. "I don't think it will. And we can keep it a secret until you want to tell her ok?" '_Screw that woman. This kid is going to learn how to be a mutant whether her aunt likes it or not._'

* * *

Remy had never thought he would be as glad as he was to see the mansion. The attack at the restaurant had unsettled him. On the car ride home, Bianca had not offered any sort of explanation and he hadn't asked. He understood not wanting to tell people about the past. Hell, there were things that Charles, Jean, and the others still didn't know about him despite years of friendship. And he wasn't opening his mouth anytime soon.

Putting the car into park, Remy looked over to Bianca. She was looking out the window, lost in her thoughts. Feeling his eyes on her, she snapped back to reality and looked back at him. "What?"

Remy smiled, though it was an uneasy distracted one. "Nothin'. Come on."


	9. Author's Note 2

Hi all—

First off, thanks for continuing to show interest in this story! I am putting serious effort into this and I have been a bit bogged down with getting all the details worked out so that it seems believable. I love reading new reviews and I hope that everyone will be returning to read the upcoming chapters—they are going to be awesome!(hopefully lol)

Secondly, I know that I promised a long update over the weekend. Unfortunately, my roommate had to have one of her foster cats put to sleep and I spent much of the weekend helping her out and dealing with it myself. The main priority to me was to keep my own resident cats safe from the illness that took her foster cat and I didn't have a chance to even think about writing. I apologize profusely and hope that you all understand and can bear with me.

And finally, the good news: I've begun the newest chapter and will have it posted by tomorrow evening(think around 10pm-12am)! I hope that this suits everyone, as I know how frustrating it can be to have to wait for updates. Again, I apologize and hope that you all are still interested in reading what I have to write!


	10. Chapter 8

Here you go guys, def not as long as I had hoped but hopefully enough to hold you over. :) As always, reviews are nice!

_It was Callie's wedding day and nothing could have brought her down from the cloud that she was floating on. It had been a quick engagement. Just over a year had passed since Patrick and Callie had begun dating, moved to California, and got engaged. Despite the disapproving whispers from distant traditionalist Southern relatives, she had accepted Patrick's offer of marriage. What wasn't to accept? He made her happy, his family was wealthy and powerful, he was mutant just like herself, and his looks weren't too shabby either. Callie had known from day one that he was special.\_

_Bianca wasn't as sure. She had flown out to California two days before the wedding, claiming that she couldn't get out of her job as a substitute teacher. In reality, she had been afraid to go. Landing in California would solidify the fact that Callie and Patrick were indeed getting married. Blocking out all thoughts of the wedding, Bianca had thrown herself into hobbies that had previously bored her to death. Gardening. Needlepoint. Knitting. She had made so many itchy ugly sweaters that the furniture in one of the sitting rooms was piled with the things. Anything to keep her mind off the fact that after the wedding, Callie really wasn't ever going to come back. She was going to be Mrs. Cole, a new and improved Callie._

_Finally, Bianca had run out of options. She could either fly to California and be with her sister, her only close family, on such an important day or she could hide in the house that she had grown up in, buried under yards of yarn. Callie and Patrick had both looked happy to see her at the airport, but Bianca had to force her smile. It just didn't feel right: being away from home, seeing Callie in this strange environment. _

_The first night that Bianca spent in California was taken up by Callie's rehearsal dinner with Patrick's family. Sitting in a very expensive restaurant, again feeling insanely out of place, Bianca politely smiled and nodded as the others at the table introduced themselves to her. Michael, Patrick's father, sat at the head of the table. A very well put together man in his early 50's, he was poised and visibly comfortable in his role as the patriarch. He watched over the other members of the table as if he was their boss, not a family member. His piercing stare unnerved Bianca, made her feel as though he was dissecting her with every second that passed. She found herself getting more and more uncomfortable as the dinner went on. Standing, she leaned over Callie._

_"I'm going to get some air. I'll be right back," she whispered, not wanting to make a scene. _

_Callie looked over her shoulder. "Are you alright," she asked, concern heavy in her voice. _

_Bianca forced another smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just really hot in here." Excuses was the name of the game. The name of Bianca's life. _

_Stepping out onto the dimly light patio behind the restaurant, Bianca looked up at the sky. Nestled just outside of Beverly Hills, the restaurant suffered from the same light pollution that any city provided. She found herself aching to be back in Georgia, where the stars shined so brightly that on some nights, she could lie in bed and read by starlight. _'Three more days,' _she thought. Then she could go back home and withdraw from the world more than she already had. _

_Guilt swept through her. Weren't little sisters supposed to be happy when their big sister was getting married? Sorry my dear, I just don't give a damn. Bianca rubbed her eyes tiredly. All she wanted to be thinking about at the moment was how many sheep she would have to count before falling into unconsciousness. _

_Footsteps approached from behind and she turned, hoping to not look like she had just been nearly scared to death. A young man in a crisp black suit was approaching. Bianca vaguely recognized him from the table. A cousin….or something of Patrick's? Shoot, now she was going to have to make small talk. The man stopped next to her and gestured to the faux woodland surroundings of transplanted trees and ponds. _

_"Enjoying the view," he asked, his voice playful. _

_Despite herself, Bianca laughed. "Not so much. Sorry if you're from around here, but where I come from, the view is just a bit more scenic."_

_He crossed his arms and leaned again the stone half-wall that separated the patio from the 'woods'. "And where would that be?"_

_"Georgia. I would get more specific but I'm pretty sure the only people who know the town that I'm from are the ones __**living**__ in it." _

_The man smiled and chuckled. "I'm Joshua Alexander, Patrick's friend. I'm one of the groomsmen in the wedding." _

_Bianca took his hand lightly and shook it. "Bianca, Callie's sister." _

_Joshua met her gaze. His eyes were kind and made Bianca feel just a bit better about everything that was about to transpire. Smiling and feeling relaxed for the first time in a while, Bianca let herself fall into conversation with Joshua. _

_An hour and a half passed before they realized that the rehearsal dinner had ended and the guests were leaving. _

_

* * *

  
_

Remy walked out onto the patio behind the mansion, lighting a cigarette as he moved. The night air was crisp, yet not cold enough to make a jacket necessary. He stood in silence, looking out onto the grounds. Looking at nothing. Inhale, exhale. The night had not gone as he had planned. But that was ok. Remy liked spontaneity. He just wished it didn't always somehow threaten his life.

And he had to admit, the date had been going perfectly up until they had been attacked. Bianca had made Remy _feel _something. It was foreign to him, after years of careless no-strings-attached relationships. The way that she was so guarded about everything—how she laughed, how she looked at him as if she wasn't supposed to—made him all the more curious about her. And the fact that she had a gang of mutants after her was just the icing on the cake. Intriguing. He felt confident that he could get her to spill the beans. After all, he was Gambit. A charmer. **The **charmer.

"What are you doing out here, Cajun?"

Remy turned and smiled slyly. "'Ey, Logan. 'Ow 'ave you been? It's been awhile, no?"

Logan sauntered further onto the patio, his cigar lighting up like an eye in the dark as he inhaled. "Not long enough," he responded darkly.

Remy grinned and laughed. Logan's bad attitude didn't bother him. He had long ago dismissed Logan's antagonizing comments as attention seeking. Instead of getting angry, Remy simply tried his best to annoy Logan. As much as he possibly could. Childish? Maybe. Entertaining? Hell yeah.

"Remy hear that you babysit tonigh', no? Din't know tha' you were a nanny now."

Logan glared through the darkness at him. "I wouldn't have _had_ to babysit if you didn't want to screw the kid's aunt."

Remy clenched his jaw. "Tha's no' what is happenin'," he said calmly, though he felt flushed with anger. The one time his motives were pure…of course.

Logan sensed that he had hit a soft spot but didn't care. He couldn't get that kid off his mind. Growing up alone, isolated. It wasn't the life that a child should have. And that woman was to blame. "Look Cajun, I don't really give a shit about what happened between the two of you. But that woman needs to leave. **Without** the kid."

Remy looked at Logan sideways and took a drag of his cigarette. The only thing that Bianca had been completely open about was that Izzy was the most important thing in her life. Separating them was not an option, at least not to Remy. "Oh yea'? An' wha' made you come to tha' conclusion?"

"That kid has been completely isolated her entire life! You don't find anything wrong with that?" Logan was frustrated and felt his anger building minute by minute.

Remy shrugged casually. "She was with 'er family. Sounds ok to me. Why don' you mind your own business, hm?" Another long slow drag from his cigarette.

Logan shook his head. "This _became_ my business the moment she stepped in the mansion and refused to tell Charles what the hell was going on. That kid, she doesn't even know how to control her power. She should have been here her entire life, not in the hands of some _human_." The last word was said with venom that surprised even Remy.

"I think you should stop worryin' 'bout it and start workin' on your own issues, mon amie. Li'e why you be so angry all the time, eh?" Remy flicked the now dead cigarette away and strode off the patio, leaving Logan frustrated and even more determined to educate the little girl than before.


	11. Chapter 9

Bianca finished putting Izzy to bed and walked back into her own room. Shutting the connected door, she leaned against it and sighed. She felt stupid for thinking that the night would go off without a hitch. She had let her guard down for Remy and what had that gotten her? Nothing. She should have never gone through with the date in the first place. Live and learn.

Thoughts of the night continued to fill her head, focusing on the woman who had gripped her arm. Sarah Nova. The last time Bianca had seen her, Sarah was a new recruit to the team, a potentially powerful mutant who was able to see the past with a simple touch to a person or object. She had been reckless, not willing to play by the rules. Apparently something had changed within the past few years. Bianca could only hope that she was still rusty in regards to her power. Otherwise, she could very well know where they were hiding out. And if she knew, it was only a matter of time before they came for Izzy. And for her.

The thought that her safe hiding place was compromised made the anxiety that was so familiar rise up in her chest. Everything could be at risk. Maybe they should leave, remain one step ahead of the game. Bianca took a few steps toward the suitcases that sat in the corner but stopped midway across the room. She was torn, waging an inner war. What if they left and Sarah _hadn't _discovered where they were? What if by leaving she was actually putting Izzy in more danger? But if Sarah knew….

Bianca felt her chest tighten and knew a panic attack was coming on. The prescription for her anxiety medication had run out months ago and she had been too caught up with keeping Izzy safe that she had not been able to get to a doctor for a refill. It was moments like these when she regretted her negligence. She stepped up to the window and opened it, letting the crisp air wash over her. _Just relax_.

A knock at the door made Bianca jump. She turned and stared at the door, wondering if maybe she had finally lost it and had imagined the knock. "Bianca?" _Nope, haven't lost it yet_. Remy's voice put a cautious smile on Bianca's face. Her anxiety ebbed as she went to open the door.

Remy stood in the doorway, his crooked grin on his face. "Are you hungry? We didn' get to eat so Remy though' tha' we could get ma'e our own food."

Bianca's smile faltered for a split second. Just long enough for Remy to notice. "Or we could wai' for another taim'," he said and turned to walk away. He felt something unfamiliar…what was it? Embarrassment?

Bianca reached out and grabbed his arm, just before he took another step. "Wait." He turned back to look at her. "I do want to. I just….Izzy's sleeping and I can't leave her." Bianca looked from the floor to Remy. "It's too dangerous."

Remy nodded and his eyes rested on her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, I know I'm probably just worrying too much. I just can't leave her by herself," Bianca said quickly, mistaking his silence for annoyance.

He didn't reply, just looked from her hand to her face. He saw anxiety, fear, a whole mix of negative emotions. But looking at her, he also remembered her smile—her genuine one, the one that lit up her face—and the way she laughed. Wordlessly, he moved closer to her and touched her face. Bianca looked up at him, her eyes wide and nervous. He leaned down and gently kissed her. Shocked, Bianca stood frozen. Then moved against Remy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

And for a split second, for the first time in four years, Bianca didn't feel nervous or anxious or angry or sad. She simply felt a happiness unlike any other swell up in her.

* * *

"I'm concerned about the attack that occurred tonight," Charles said to his small but captivated audience. "Whoever is chasing Isobel and Bianca, they are getting bolder. I believe that we need to have a plan in case they come here next."

Jean nodded, concern evident on her face. As soon as Bianca and Remy had returned, she had felt a sense of unease sweep over the mansion. Something had not gone right and with Remy's mouth, it wasn't too long before news of the attack had made it down the grapevine to Charles. But without knowing exactly _who_ the attackers were, it was difficult for anyone to plan a counterattack.

"And how would you suggest we do that when we don't even know what these guys are capable of doing," Logan shot back from his place in the corner. He was tired. He was hungry. And quite frankly, he just wanted to drink a beer and go to sleep. But he had been dragged into this meeting with Jean and Charles. A meeting that he didn't feel was necessary. "Just get her in here and read her mind. Then we'll know what we're up against."

Charles shook his head. "No, Logan. The only reason why she is staying here is because she trusts me. If I get more information in the way that you are suggesting, she will leave. And she will take Isobel with her. We must protect Isobel, as well as Bianca."

Logan rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Jean, seated directly in front of Charles' desk, leaned forward. "Scott and Ororo are out trying to investigate and learn more about the incident. The last time I talked to Scott, he said that he wasn't having much luck. Charles, I think we need to get more information from Bianca. And fast. It's only a matter of time before…." Words trailed off into worried silence.

"Just ask the Cajun to get the information out of her. I'm sure _he'll _have no problem with it," Logan muttered. Charles shot his a look that silence him, but didn't wipe the annoyed expression off his face.

The professor sighed and sat back in his wheelchair. This was becoming a very dangerous situation. Not suprising. Isobel had made it clear when she had communicated telepathically with him that she and her aunt were in very real jeopardy, though she herself had no idea who the threat was. Charles sat in silence for a few more moments. "Bring me Bianca."

* * *

In her room, Izzy awoke out of a dreamless sleep. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up in bed, she was pulled into a trance. _Breaking glass. Hands reaching out of the darkness. Fear and then a sense of soothing calm. "Hello, Izzy. Do you remember me?" A big old house, surrounded by tall grasses and flowers. _

And then it was over, as quickly as it had begun. Izzy clutched the covers tightly but was unsure if she should go to her aunt. Looking at the door that connected the two rooms, Izzy saw the light peaking through the spaces where the door met the wall. But heard hushed talking. And laughter.

She smiled, knowing instantly that Remy was with her aunt. Laying back down in bed, she pulled the covers up to her chin. There's no such things as monsters under the bed. There's no boogeyman in the closet. There's no hands reaching out of the darkness. _Not yet_.

* * *

"I think I know where they are, sir."

"You _think_?"

"Well, I-I don't know why they would be there, but I saw a school. They are there, I swear to you."

"Alright Sarah, I believe you. Go and bring them to me. This is your last chance."


	12. Chapter 10

I'm hoping to update again tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it! Enjoy and please review, as always :)

Remy wasn't happy. Everything had been going great, sitting with Bianca in her room. Finally getting her to open up a bit. And then Logan and Jean had to go ruin it. Without even knocking , no less. Logan had barged in and barked that Charles needed to see Bianca. Now. Remy had seen the wall go back up around Bianca in about half a second.

Logan had volunteered to stay in Bianca's room to keep an eye on Izzy. Anything to avoid another hour sitting in Charles' office, listening to him talk about nothing. Sitting on the bed, he realized how exhausted he was. Maybe a little shut eye was needed. Just for a few minutes….

* * *

_Bianca stood by herself, taking in Callie and Patrick's wedding party. It had certainly been a grand wedding. A huge church, dozens and dozens of flowers, a designer dress. The works. Callie had always gone overboard with everything and she had not disappointed. After all, she thought, why waste all that money when you can spend it? And now the party was promising to be just as extravagant. Callie had insisted on renting out the nicest wedding hall in town, complete with ice sculptures and three different caterers. Bianca had to admit, her sister had certainly outdone herself. _

_But Bianca felt lost. Out of place. All of the newly married couple's friends were from California, big hot shot business people and entertainment bigwigs. Mostly mutants. Looking out across the room and all of the people, Bianca felt more than lost. She felt like she was intruding. Maybe it was just her nerves, but she felt a very secretive vibe from all of the guests. Very _Rosemary's Baby_. She briefly wondered to herself if she was maybe a bit too paranoid for her own good. It's not paranoid if they are really after you, after all. _

_Shaking her head and taking a sip of champagne, her gaze rested on Callie and Patrick, sitting at the front of the huge dining hall. They were greeting guests. Callie smiled and laughed, her blonde hair shining in the light of the crystal chandelier above her head. Patrick looked dapper, as usual. The guest who was talking to them was dressed in an impeccable black suit. He reached into the jacket pocket and slipped Patrick an envelope. _

_Bianca squinted, trying to see what exactly the envelope was. She felt like she had seen this before. Why did this scene feel so familiar? A wedding…envelopes… Suddenly it hit her. She had seen it on TV once, a movie about the mob. The couple in the movie were in the mob. _'Holy shit,'_ Bianca thought, panicked, to herself. _'Callie's in the mob.'

_Walking quickly up to the head table, trying not to look too obvious, Bianca leaned down and whispered in Callie's ear, "I need to talk to you." Callie looked up at her sister, annoyed. This was the happiest day of her life and she wasn't at all ready to coddle Bianca through another one of her anxiety attacks. Selfish? Yes. Justified? In Callie's eyes at least. _

_"Can't this wait? I'm in the middle of something."_

_"This definitely cannot wait." Bianca's eyes were serious and wide. She felt dizzy, like the rug had suddenly been pulled out from under her._

_Sighing, Callie rose and followed Bianca to the empty foyer. "What is it now, B?"_

_Bianca whipped around to face her sister. "What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? The mob? Seriously, Cal? And you didn't think that this little tidbit of information was worth telling me?" Bianca struggled to keep her voice from becoming shrill but found it near impossible._

_Callie looked back at her sister, an embarrassed look on her face. "Bianca…it's not like that. I mean, not completely."_

_"Well please, Callie. Enlighten me."_

_Callie shrugged and fingered her hair nervously. "Well…Patrick's father…he…ok fine. He's in the mob. But it's not like the 'mob' mob. We're all mutants. It's like…a mutant mob," she explained, smiling and trying to detract any attention from how dangerous that lifestyle truly was._

_Bianca stared back at her sister and blinked, dumbfounded. "A mutant mob. Have you lost your mind?" _

_Before she could continue to question her sister's mental health, she felt a hand on her arm. Turning, she found herself very close to Michael, Patrick's father. "Everything ok out here," he questioned, his voice calm and slippery. Bianca drew back, feeling strangely repulsed by his fingers touching her. She met his eyes. For a second, they seemed to glow bright yellow. "What are you ladies discussing?"_

_Bianca opened her mouth to respond and shut it again. For the life of her, she couldn't remember what she and Callie had been talking about. Strange. "I-I don't know."_

_Michael smiled kindly. "Perhaps the champagne has gone to your head, hm?" He laughed. "Come on, let's go back to the party. Dinner is about to be served." _

_Bianca let him lead her back into the room, missing the glance that Michael threw back to Callie. _


End file.
